The present invention disclosed herein relates to a semiconductor device and a method of forming thereof.
Semiconductor devices included in electronic products such as home appliances are important components that determine qualities of the electronic products. With the trend of the electronic products of large capacity storages, multi-functions and/or compactness, a demand on a semiconductor device with improved reliability and characteristic has been increased. To satisfy this demand, various techniques for improving the semiconductor devices are being introduced. As a method of improving characteristics of the semiconductor devices, patterns constituting the semiconductor devices have been continuously diversified and miniaturized. Especially, since the pattern miniaturization has manufacturing limitations, researches on the semiconductor devices with new patterns to improve their characteristics are actively in progress.